el origen de la oscuridad
by javier najera cabrera
Summary: en un mundo donde no allí humanos y allí dragones con gran inteligencia que son casi humanos pero son dragones nace la mayor amenaza el elemento oscuro renace en el joven príncipe y un niño que se hace adulto debe derrotar a todo un reyno con ayuda de la sociedad que el rey a esclavizado.
1. Chapter 1 el nacimiento

todo da comienzo en la capital de los 7 reinos en la enfermería del castillo había nacido el 2 hijo del rey el menor un joven dragón de piel blanca y ojos grises, el padre el rey de los 7 reinos que vivían en la capital(el reíno luz) el era un rey justo y sabio paso el tiempo y el bebe se hizo un joven un gran dragón igual que su hermano mayor cuando durante un recorrido con su hermano la vio una hermosa señorita de ojos y piel claras se denotaba que era del reino del agua por la ropa y su piel azul claro cual mar al igual que sus ojos( aun siendo el reino luz le permitían el paso a cualquier persona de otro reno aun soldados de otras naciones ya estos no se atreverían a pelear con el reino central y nunca había habido una guerra o conflicto entre los reinos) el joven príncipe se enamoro de ella y el tiempo paso el y ella se comprometieron y se cazaron al poco tiempo pero un día en la biblioteca del castillo dante(el joven príncipe) ayo un libro que se llamaba cronos el libro se veía viejo y de echo tenia un sin-bolo en forma de la estrella de los 6 picos en el hablaba de como resucitar y de un 8 elemento el elemento oscuro que si bien daba una gran fuerza pero se necesitaba de un costo muy elevado de 100 vidas solo para poder manejarlo el solo pensó que era una idiotez pero por un motivo fuera de su comprencion eligió guardarlo en su maleta y seguir su camino al llegar a su caza el escucho voces y murmujos que venían de la alcoba al entrar en sigilo el vio a su esposa su hermano juntos en su cama lancelot(el príncipe mayor) como te as atrevido dijo dante con lagrimas en los ojos pero rabia en su tono de voz lancelot: pues haci que no lo as notado ya dante por esta ofensa te desafió a un kamakiri(un duelo uno a uno a muerte) mañana al amanecer desacuerdo dijo lanselot y haci se firmo el duelo de ambos.

fin del capitulo disculpen la cortesa del capitulo el jueves subiré uno mas largo


	2. Chapter 2: el principio del fin

el principio del fin:

la noche de dante fue dura pues toda la noche estuvo pensando en la traición de su hermano y de su amada cuando como si fuera una señal el libro de artes oscuras cayo de la vitrina en la que lo guardo y entre las paginas ayo un conjuro que por 10 almas (mas las 100 almas para poder manejar el poder) te daria un poder superior al de un dios.

paso la noche al amanecer en el campo de batalla

lancelot llego con su armadura blanca como la luna y desenfundando su espada cuya hoja era dorada y mango color plata.

dante tardo un poco en llegar pero llego con una túnica negra

lancelot: ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? yo siempre te e derrotado de forma muy fácil casi sin sudar ni un poco.

dante no respondió solo desenfundo su espada.

pero lancelot noto algo raro la espada era negra como la noche y en la túnica se denotaba un brillo de unos ojos rojo sangre.

lancelot: bien si morir es lo que quieres pues cumpliré tu deseo

dijo lancelot corriendo y lanzando el primer tajo de su espada contra dante pero dante solo la detuvo con 2 dedos y en un abrir cerrar de ojos torció la espada y se la quito con un jale de una fuerza sobre natural después en un rápido movimiento hizo un corte profundo en el estomago de lancelot.

lancelot lanzo una bocanada de fuego pero dante la detuvo con una sola mano al hacer esto lancelot cayo al piso y en tono casi inaudible dijo ¿que cosa eres tu?

dante:soy la forma definitiva de este planeta dijo alzando la espada para decapitar a su hermano

pero poco antes de hacerlo frente a el apareció su amada y dijo para matarlo a el antes me mataras a mi.

dante:por mi no ai problema dijo decapitando la

se acerco lentamente a lancelot y levanto su espada preparándose para decapitarlo.

lancelot: hermano por favor no lo hagas somos hermanos.

dante:y por que no lo pensaste cuando te metiste con ella dijo: con rabia pero una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

dante: adiós mi hermanito mayor dijo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

pasaron los días y los meses dante comenzó la conquista y esclavisacion de los 7 reinos y la capital enviando un ejercito a cada una y un general muy poderoso a cada un de los reinos que serviría como rey del mismo pero aun así lle serviría al rey dante.

pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido a lo lejos se veía una poderosa luz blanca cerca del reino del fuego en una cabaña una mujer de ojos azules daba a luz a un joven de piel azul con roja.

siguiente capitulo este sábado un rayo de luz en las sombras


	3. Chapter 3: que comience el entrenamiento

en esa pequeña cabaña una dragona de piel azul que a su lado había un dragón rojo adulto daba a luz a un pequeño dragón de piel roja y ojos azules como el mar.

el padre lo levanto y dijo: tu que as nacido en medio de todo este caos eres una señal seras esa luz que nos guiara en la oscuridad a todos nosotros.

pero el vio en el rostro de su esposa temor.

que sucede querida dijo demon(el nombre del dragón de piel roja)

debemos esconderlo su poder es muy alto pronto dante vendrá a matarlo y tu mas que nadie sabes como es : evening (la madre del recién nacido)

evening: sera mejor que te vayas cuanto antes.

demon: vayámonos ya entonces.

evening: no si el me ve sola tal ves se valla.

demon: bien pero solo quiero una cosa antes de irme.

evening: cual.

demon: quiero que tu lo nombres dijo levantando al joven recién nacido.

evening: sujeto al niño y dijo: tu nombre sera sairus.

se escucharon unos ruidos fuera de la casa.

evening: ya rápido váyanse dijo dándole un beso a su hijo.

en cuanto demon y sairus se fueron.

entro en la habitación el rey dante

evening: como llegaste tan rápido.

dante:el poder que obtuve no solo me da fuerza si no velocidad.

evening: no están así que vete de aquí dijo algo nerviosa pero triste por perder a su hijo

dante: por que la prisa hacha.

evening: tiene tiempo que no me aman haci pero nunca me gusto ese nombre.

dante: no se por que si tu eras de los mejores 15 soldados de nuestro ejercito.

evening: el ejercito del país que tu traicionaste.

cabe mencionar que ella no hablo de la traición de dante si no que temía que algo le pasara a su hijo

dante: dime donde están o tu morirás aquí mismo.

evening: para mi mas vale la vida de mi hijo y mi esposo que la mía.

dante: así que se escaparon.

evening: y que no los encontraran nunca y el siguiente día que lo veas el te matara.

dante: que valor señorita para poder decir eso sabes enfrente de mi.

al decir esto dante clavo su espada por el pecho de evening y así murió ella.

dante: que duermas bien tía.

pasaron varios años y en un bosque conocido como el bosque de darkness (en español el bosque de las sombras) se veia a demon junto a un joven de piel rojo como la suya pero unos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar parado junto a el.

siguiente capitulo el jueves

capitulo 4: que comience el entrenamiento


	4. Chapter 4 la verdad se revela el comienz

en el bosque de darkness estaban sairus junto a demon sobre un árbol seco viendo frente a ellos a un gran mino tauro que estaba enredado en unas lianas

demon: te toca.

sairus: que dijo algo extrañado.

demon corto las lianas y dijo mátalo o el te matara

sairus capto el mensaje solo asintió con la cabeza.

el mino tauro que fácil triplicaría el tamaño de sairus al soltarse compenso a perseguir a sairus a toda velocidad

demon: corre hijo corre.

sairus pensó: por que lo captura y luego lo libera.

sairus salto y decapito al mino-tauro.

demon: muy bien hijo.

sairus: por que lo liberaste

demon: si no te entreno jamas podrás...

sairus: no podrás que.

demon no le menciono nada sobre el origen de la oscuridad. así se le llamo al despertar del poder oscuro del rey dante.

demon: ven sairus te tengo que enseñar algo

dijo llevándolo asía a dentro de una casa echa de madera.

demon abrió un puerta de acero que tenia un sello mágico

en el cuarto había una espada de hoja dorada y un mango plateado en un altar.

demon: esta es la espada del príncipe lancelot demon le contó la historia a sairus sobre la pelea de dante y lancelot los 7 reinos la oscuridad y lo de su madre.

sairus no hablo solo fue a su cuarto lloro solo toda la noche pensando en el reino y en su madre.

al día siguiente.

sairus: por que no me dijiste antes

demon: no podía eras muy joven para comprender lo.

sairus: para comprender que, que mi madre murió tu no hiciste nada.

demon: déjame explicarte.

sairus: no me espliques nada maldito cobarde.

demon le dio una bofetada a sairus y dijo.

escúchame bien ella murió por ti y yo no la abandone ella me dijo que te protegiera y es lo que e estado haciendo por estos 20 años dijo a forma de grito

demon: sairus hoy sera tu ultima prueba debes de vencer a un hairon(son lobos blancos que lanzan hielo de la boca con su pelo que expulsa frió puro el cual es letal para un dragón) al terminar de decir esto abrazo a sairus y dijo hijo esto es por tu bien debes vencer a dante.

sairus correspondió el abraso y llorando en el hombro de su padre dijo: lo siento no debí gritarte te amo papa.

demon: no aguanto y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla

ambos salieron al bosque no tardaron en encontrar una manada de hairons

demon: te toca.

sairus: solo asintió salio a la batalla los hairons no tardaron en derribar lo.

cuando sairus callo al piso casi cuando iba a morir.

se vio un enorme brillo naranja el cuerpo de sairus emanaba calor y su melena roja se convirtió en una llamarada azul y en un solo movimiento hizo una explocion de calor que volvió senisas no a uno sino a toda la manada de hairons.

demon: sin duda alguna eres un híbrido.

sairus: ¿híbrido?.

demon: los híbridos son dragones que manejan elementos contrarios en tu caso agua y fuego.

en cuanto dijo eso se compensaron a escuchar ruidos en el bosque.

cuando de los arboles salio un dragón negro con ojos purpura y una guadaña de cuchilla purpura en la mano.

sairus: ¿quien eres?

demon: su nombre es kizame aunque la mayoría de los soldados le llaman guadaña

kizame: hola espada como as estado dijo en tono sarcástico.

demon: no me llames así dijo. sacando de un sello en la mano una espada plateada

entones haci sera dijo apuntando su guadaña asía demon y demon respondió sacando su espada y apuntándola contra kizame.

fin del capitulo 4

siguiente capitulo la verdad se revela inicio de un revolucion


	5. Chapter 5 comienza una revolucion

en el bosque de darkness en un cráter donde en algunos lugares aun ardían llamas azules estaban frente afrente kizame y demon, kizame con su guadaña desenfundada y demon con su espada de color plata brillante

kizame: espada anda únete a nosotros.

demon: como que a nosotros

kizame: si como veras mi piel que era café pero ahora es negra como la noche esto es parte de los nuevos poderes que me dio el dios dante.

demon: dios dante

demon: cada ves sube mas su ego.

kizame: no te atrevas a hablar así de mi dios.

demon: no es un dios ni un rey es solo un payaso con hambre de poder.

kizame: cierra tu osico maldito bastardo. dijo dando un ataque con su guadaña.

demon: ven a callármelo dijo deteniendo el golpe con su espada.

kizame retrocedió y en ese momento lanzo una enorme roca.

demon: por poco olvido que manejas la tierra. dijo dando un espadaso y partiendo en dos la roca.

demon: me lanzando una enorme llamarada en contra de kizame.

kizame lanzo un enorme tifon de viento en contra de la llamarada lo cual la bloqueo

demon: como lo as echo tu solo podías manejar la tierra.

kizame: es uno de los dones que me regalo el dios decir esto lanzo una roca combinada con fuego negro.

kizame: el me dio el poder de la oscuridad y no solo eso sino que al manejar ya sean la oscuridad o la luz puedes manejar los 7 elementos, así que te lo pido por ultima ves únete a nosotros.

demon: me estas pidiendo que le venda mi alma al diablo por algo de poder, no gracias el poder verdadero no se regala se obtiene con trabajo y entrenamiento.

kizame: esta fue tu ultima oportunidad de salvar tu cuerpo así que adiós maestro. dijo lanzando una cuchillada de viento con su guadaña

demon: que así sea. dijo deteniendo el golpe con su espada

y en ese momento compensaron un combate estilo espadachines pero se movían a forma en la que parecían viento puesto que casi no tocaban el piso.

sairus solo los miraba en forma que estaba muy impresionado no podía ni siquiera moverse por que le tenia miedo a kizame.

kizame dio un ataque de su guadaña lanzando lejos a demon.

demon: como pudiste nunca en tu vida me pudiste derribar o golpear.

kizame: yo soy perfecto dijo dándole un corte contra el cuello de demon.

al dar el corte de repente demon se volvió una roca.

kizame: maldito donde estas dijo en forma de grito.

demon: vaya si que no tienes experiencia no distingues un clon del original.

kizame: aun sigues con tus trucos de feria de siempre.

demon: aun no me as dicho el por que estas aquí

kizame: dante quiere muertos o con el a los 15 generales asta ahora sean unido escudo,katana,nunchaco,mazo y bola de mazo y asta ahora an muerto garra doble,cunai con cadena, arco,ballesta y claro tu querida esposa hacha.

demon: tu y todo el reino arderán en el infierno.

kizame: adiós demon,muere con mi técnica definitiva 10000 cortes de guadaña de viento.

demon técnica final de fuego corte ardiente.

ambos golpes chocaron creando un cráter aun mayor que el dejado por sairus casi a una escala de 10 veces mas grande.

kizame y demon salieron volando cayeron dejando 2 cráteres en el suelo.

demon y kizame se levantaron levemente ambos al unisono dijeron que el verdadero combate comiese dijeron quitándose sus túnicas dejando ver a demon su armadura plata y a kizame su armadura morada.


	6. Chapter 6 un duelo de alubno y maestro

en el bosque de darkness el cual a era casi en su totalidad en un enorme cráter estaban frente a frente demon y kizame, kizame su armadura morada con picos en los antebrazos , en los hombros en las rodillas mas que a su guadaña se parecía mas a una media luna, demon tenia una armadura plateada mas similar a la de un caballero común.

kizame: te lo pediré por ultima ves únete con nosotros

Demon: yo te lo diré de ultima ves NO dijo amorfa de grito contra el.

kizame yo te e advertido, ahora morirás mi querida maestro.

Demon: tu dejaste de ser mi alumno desde el día en que le vendiste el alma al diablo,al unirte a dante.

kizame: al menos sabes por que lo hice.

demon:¿que?

kizame: tu pensabas que se necesitan cientos de años para un gran poder, pero el gran dios dante me dio este enorme poder en solo 1 segundo.

demon:¿un segundo?

kizame: si en estos 20 años no entrenado nada.

demon : entonces lo siento por ti.

kizame: hoy seras caerás demon.

en ese momento kizame lanzo una enorme cortadura de viento la cual demon detuvo con su garra asiéndose una leve cortada en el centro de su mano demon devolvió el golpe con su espada asiendo un corte en la mejilla de kizame.

kizame y demon comenzaron un combate de espadachines en el cual sairus no podía ni siquiera seguirlos con su mirada solo se veían las ondas expansivas que los 2 ocasionaban al chocar

demon y kizame cayeron al suelo frente a frente

kizame: bien ahora te llevara el infierno. dijo ensendiendose en un fuego negro

demon: bien sera enserio entonces. dijo ensendionse en fuego.

demon y kizame comenzaron a cargar toda su fuerza en su espadas y guadaña.

demon: esto.

kizame: se.

demon: acaba.

demon y kizame: ahora, dijeron saltando con toda su energía en sus armas chocandolas en el centro del bosque


	7. Chapter 7 la caída de un heroe

el el campo de batalla se encontraban demon y kizame con su carga de energía al 100% demon en su espada y kizame en su guadaña cargando su máximo poder

kizame: gran corte demoníaco

demon: navaja del fuego del infierno

en el centro chocaron los 2 golpes en el centro del cráter .

kizame y demon estaban ya bastante cansados con semejante golpe pero entonces paso, derrepente demon cayo al suelo desmayado.

kizame: vaya no as durado para nada.

kizame: maldito anciano ojala ardas en el infierno así que ya apuntando la guadaña en contra de demon

cuando derrepente demon se levanta a una velocidad muy alta y dijo

demon: ¡a quien le dices anciano maldito morro¡

demon: a si aun no lo entiendes quiero dormir

kizame (pensando): que paso hace solo un momento era ese maestro tranquilo y calmado y ahora párese ser otra persona.

demon: a lo e olvidado decirlo.

demon: esta es mi verdadera mi actitud te demostrare mi verdadero poder hijo de perra.

en ese momento la armadura de demon exploto dejando ver una nueva armadura azul platino.

demon: esta armadura la fabrique en honor de mi amor de evening la guerrera de hacha y el corte azul.

demon: y en nombre de mi amor perdido de matare kizame.

kizame: pero que cursi eres carajo.

kizame: pero este lugar sera tu tumba.

demon: me lo an dicho mucho desde hace en forma de burla mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero bueno adiós dijo con su espada que ahora era de un color azul brillante.

kizame: que haci sea dijo apuntando su guadaña contra demon.

demon: técnica ígnea 10000 dragones del infierno y de sus manos,cola y boca comenzaron a brotar dragones de fuego en contra de kizame.

kizame: 10000 cortes de guadaña de viento.

y en el centro de las 2 técnicas comenzaron a chocar los dragones con los cortes de aire y se veían en el centro miles de explosiones de fuego y aire.

demon: tecnifica ígnea explocion ese momento una esfera de fuego en sus manos.

kizame: explocion celeste de viento negro.y en sus manos se comenzó a formar una esfera de viento, fuego negro y roca. en el centro ambos golpes chocaron pero esta ves kizame recibió la mayoría del daño.

demon: pelea enserio de una buena vez no quiero matarte si esforzarme nada.

kizame: lamentaras el a verme transformándose y de los pequeños picos se comenzaron a crecer los picos a una forma enorme.

kizame: golpe demoníaco 100000 cortes de fuego negro y a los picos le salio fuego negro y a una muy alta velocidad comenzó a golpear a demon con los picos demon con sus escudos que estaban en sus antebrazos deteniendo todos los golpes.

kizame: como as sobrevivido maldito viejo.

demon: estos escudos son de diamante pero tu los as destrozado dijo quitándose lo que le quedaba de escudo.

luego de eso kizame comenzó a golpear fuertemente a demon a una velocidad muy alta demon estaba perdiendo fuerza energía mientras eso pasaba.

demon(pensando):no ay otra obsion tendré que utilizar la face 3.

derrepente demon hizo una explocion que alejo a kizame de el y en ese momento lo cubrió una esfera de energía roja mientras pronunciaba un hechizo de origen de los antiguos dragones de fuego.

kizame: no te lo permitiré dijo tratando de acercarse pero justo cuando la garra de kizame iba a cortar a demon. la transformación termino y de ay salio un dragón rojo con ojos azul cielo y dijo te matare de una buena vez dijo golpeando a kizame a una alta velocidad increíble casi inperseptible.

demon: gran golpe del dragón rojo del infierno puño demoníaco.

demon: adiós kizame. dijo con un tono de melancolía en la vos mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla soltando el golpe matando a kizame el cual se desintegro por completo.

sairus: papa lo mataste eres invencible dijo con alegría en la voz.

al decir esto demon escupió sangre cayendo a suelo.

sairus: papa que te pasa. dijo abrasando a demon mientras estaba en el suelo.

demon: esta forma me mata lentamente, por eso casi no la utilizo.

demon: fue una buena vida, pero antes de morir debo diserte en la casa justo bajo la espada que te enseñe ay algunos pergaminos léelos y busca a la luz del fuego tosiendo sangre.

demon: adiós hijo mio.

sairus: papa, papa ¡papa¡

sairus: limpiando sus lagrimas con odio en su voz

sairus: juro que te vengare papa.

dijo y al irse de su casa solo dejo una tumba con una rosa blanca encima de ella con una espada azul clavada a forma de cruz sobre ella.


	8. Chapter 8 una nueva verdad

en el castillo de la capital se encontraban en un salón de ceremonias con 13 pedestales con un emblema de un arma en cada uno de los pedestales y sobre cada uno (con esepcion de el de la guadaña) uno había una sombra sobre cada pedestal y en el salon entra un sirviente de dante.

dante: ai algún reporte sobre kizame.

sirviente: no me párese que a muerto a contra de demon.

de repente desde el pedestal de la espada

dijo: permita me su majestad yo mismo lo exterminare en honor de la gloria de mi rey dante dijo con una reverencia en honor de dante.

dante: no sera necesario mi amigo

mefistofeles(el de la espada):¿e?

dante: verán el poder que libero demon fue de mas de un trillon

al decir esto todos menos mefistofeles exhalaron con miedo

dante: pero tranquilos mis pequeños perros eso no es nada en comparación con migo y ademas dudo que su cuerpo lo soporte ese poder es demasiado para casi todos por eso probablemente este muerto. dijo con una leve sonrisa con esos ojos rojos que lo caracterizaban brillando debajo de la túnica

habían pasado 2 días desde la muerte de demon y junto a un árbol sairus se encontraba leyendo los pergaminos que demon le dejo.

sairus solo los ojeaba por el echo de que buscaba sobre la luz de la flama blanca

y en eso el razcandose la cabeza y diciendo

sairus: no puede ser yo e revisado cada uno y no ai nada sobre la luz de la llama blanca

y en eso vio la espada y pensó flama blanca y al tratar de tocarla de repente salio un espíritu blanco de la espada

espíritu: como te atreves a tocar esta arma.

sairus: yo la e tocado por que mi padre me a pedido derrotar al demonio dante.

espíritu: como te atreves a llamar demonio al portador de la espada de mi hermano.

sairus : es un demonio mato a mi padre y a mi madre y ademas de eso el a esclavizado los 7 reinos.

espíritu: de todas formas no podrás tocar esta arma si tu mente no es pura al decir esto el espíritu desapareció

sairus mi meta es pura yo podre sacarla estoy seguro.

sairus trato de desenbainarla pero al hacer esto salio un sello que desia usa tu sangre.

sairus mordió su dedo y dijo

sairus: con mi sangre por medio de esto rompo el sello al decir esto el sello no fue mas que un papel en la hoja de la espada

y de repente salio como un fantasma demon y dijo hijo mio as liberado el poder de la espada esto te dará un nuevo elemento pero úsalo bien hijo mio

al sacar la espada todas las escamas de sairus se hicieron de un color blanco y sus ojos azules se volvieron color verde

demon: as obtenido el elemento de la luz adiós hijo mio

sairus no desaprovecho dijo: que es la luz de la flama blanca

demon: es un talller esta en el reino de los dragones herreros.

sairus guardo la espada y los pergaminos y viajo rumbo a la aldea de los dragones herreros

en ella un viejo taller que se llamaba luz de la llama blanca

sairus entro y dijo hola

un señor mayor pero muy fuerte dijo: largo niño

sairus: por que

herrero: los niños como tu no sirven aquí

sairus: vengo de parte de demon

herrero: ¿demon?

sairus: si el es mi padre

herrero: ¿tu padre?

herrero: nieto. dijo abrasando a sairus

sairus;¿e?


	9. Chapter 9 un nuevo amanecer

Sairus: como que nieto? dijo separándose del abraso

Hefesto (herrero): si soy padre de Demon osea que soy tu abuelo.

Sairus: Demon nunca me dijo que tenia un abuelo

Hefesto: vaya si que demuestra como quiere a su padre. dijo entre refunfuños.

sairus: como quiere que crea que es mi abuelo.

Hefesto: eres un híbrido hijo de demon y evening híbrido de agua y fuego y traes contigo la espada de luz que era del príncipe lancelot hermano del rey dante.

Sairus: bien cualquiera sabría eso solo con verme.

Hefesto: bien entonces que tal esto.

Hefesto: tu padre era demon general antiguo guerrero de fuego tu madre evening guerrera del agua y ambos eran de los 15 guerreros legendarios y sus armas eran la espada para demon y el hacha para evening sus armaduras eran azul la de demon y rojo sangre la de hacha ademas tienen un hijo de 20 años con una espada de luz y con ojos azul platino,

sairus: iba a contestar pero entonces entraron 20 soldados de armaduras negras.

el que parecía ser el líder dijo: por medio de la presente se le ordena a Hefesto presentarse en el castillo de inmediato.

Hefesto: y si me niego

líder: en tal caso se le llevara a la fuerza y se asesinara a todo testigo al decir esto dijo capturen al joven y maten-lo dijo señalando a sairus

sairus se puso en guardia pero justo cuando iba a pelear de repente la garra que lo iba a tocar callo al piso cortada

Hefesto: no me den la espalda a mi dijo desenfundando su espada y apuntándola en contra de los guardias.

Hefesto: quien sigue.

de repente todos menos el líder atacaron a contra Hefesto al acercarse iban cayendo a chorros la sangre y caían descuartizados los soldados poco a poco asta que no quedo ninguno con excepción del líder.

el líder temblando de miedo al ver a Hefesto trato de huir pero en ese momento mientras corría.

Hefesto: sairus quieres ver un truco dijo sacando su espada desenfundando la y mientras con una mano sostenía el mango y con la otra la punta grito tecnica de la espada, espada de sombra.

Hefesto no se movía pero la sombra bajo el se movió siguiendo al líder de los soldados y de repente la sombra se manifestó la sombra en forma de espada y rebano al líder en 2.

Hefesto: que te pareció hijo

Sairus: a..a..tu...como... es.. que.

Hefesto: espada de sombras siembras tu energía el las sombras y de ali la manejas como a cualquier elemento pero es la mas básica de mis técnicas dijo sin darle la gran importancia. y cerrando la boca de sairus.

sairus: bien quiero que me digas como es o mejor dicho que esta pasando en los siete reinos.

Hefesto: siéntate es una larga historia.

Hefesto: tu padre fue maestro de kisame y fue general y el líder de los 15 guerreros legendarios ademas de eso el y tu madre son hermanos de los reyes osea que dante es tu primo, ademas de eso el esclavizo los 7 reinos en poco tiempo.

sairus eso yo ya lo sabia lo que quiero saber es el por que te buscaban esos soldados.

Hefesto: soy el creados de armas y armaduras legendarias yo cree las 15 armas de los 15 generales y ademas la espada tuya y la de dante.

Hefesto: pero lo que en realidad son son la gema de arma.

al decir esto sairus noto que su espada tenia un diamante blanco en el centro del mango de la misma.

Hefesto: pero el arma no es su poder completo si no que si activas la face 3 liberaras el poder de la armadura es una armadura por arma esta misma multiplica tu poder por mucho y te vuelve casi invencible pero se necesita una gran resistencia para poder liberarlo por eso es terriblemente peligroso liberarlo solo yo e podido liberarlo.

Sairus; solo una cosa mas podrías entrenarme.

Hefesto: acariciando la cabeza de sairus dijo si con un tono casi paternal


End file.
